1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memo holder for automobiles, and more particularly to a memo holder, which is installed in an automobile so that an outer surface of the memo holder with an outer surface of an instrument panel, thus storing papers as well as cards made of hard or soft materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a driver who wants to drive on an expressway or use a parking lot, must take a highway ticket or a parking card, and then store it temporarily in the automobile.
Thus, a card holder for storing various cards and/or tickets is installed on the rear surface of a sun-visor or instrument panel in automobiles.
However, the conventional card holder is disadvantageous in that it can store cards or tickets, made of a hard material, but cannot store papers made of a soft material.
Conventionally, automobiles are not provided with any additional holder for storing papers, such as scratch papers. Thus, a driver, who wants to store papers, purchases an additional holder for storing papers, and then attaches it to the instrument panel using a double-sided adhesive agent.
However, the paper holder attached to the instrument panel using the double-sided adhesive agent defiles the appearance of the instrument panel and has a low marketability.